


With Benefits

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Negotiation, Riding, Snogging, Sweat, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kian doesn't know if this is a good idea any more.  Mark hasn't gotten the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Benefits

“It's not going to happen.”

“Yeah.” Mark was sat on Kian's bed, flicking through a magazine. He'd been there for a while, had popped up for a chat when he'd gotten bored in his own room. Kian knew what chats usually entailed. He'd been doing this for long enough. “What do you want to do instead, then?”

“Not that.” Kian sank down on the end of the bed, reaching for the remote. “Dunno. Chill before the gig. Maybe have some lunch or something.” There was nothing on. He turned the TV off, tossing the remote down.

“I was watching that.”  
  
“Watch it in your own room.”

“I'm insulted.” Mark pouted. “I'm starting to think you don't want me here.”

“Bit slow on the uptake?”

“Fuck off.” He leaned over, swatting Kian good-naturedly with the magazine, then looking put out as he tried to find the right page again. “There's nothing in here about us.”

“Did you expect there to be?”

“I thought there'd at least be one about Bryan and Kerry,” he yawned, curling his legs up slightly.

“Not you?”  
  
“I'm not that interesting.” Mark pursed his lips, flicking a few more pages. “They did that whole bit last month about Queen Of My Heart going number one, so maybe they're sick of us.”

“I'm sick of you.”

“You are not.” A smile quirked over his lips and Kian found himself smiling back. “You've hung around me for like... ten years. I still think you joined the band just to spend more time with me.”  
  
“Yeah, that's why.”

“See? Knew it,” Mark chuckled. “How you doing, by the way? You alright?”

“I'm alright.” Kian scooted up, settling himself down next to the younger boy. Their shoulders leaned together and he caught a companionable smile, returned it. “Getting along.” He brushed short strands of hair back from Mark's ear with a finger tip, felt a hand squeeze his thigh gently. He peered over Mark's shoulder at the magazine and was startled when he felt a kiss brush his cheek.

“Hey.”

“No.” Kian rolled his eyes, heard a soft snigger. “We put a stop to this.”

“Did we?”

“We did.”

“Must have missed the memo.”

“We talked about it.”

“Did we?” The kiss drifted up to his ear, plucking lightly at the lobe until Kian shivered. “What did we say?”

“That we're grown-ups,” Kian sighed. “That we're not sixteen any more. That this isn't serious and we should be looking for people we actually want to be with. That it's too risky. That we've been doing this for way too long and someone might find out.”  
  
“Why would they find out?” Teeth scraped at the hinge of his jaw, a tongue flicking out for just a second. “You going to tell someone?” Mark was apparently ignoring all the other reasons Kian had just stated. Kian was apparently getting a bit hard, especially when the hand on his thigh slid higher. “Realistically it's _more_ dangerous if we try to look for other people. At least this way we don't have to worry about someone going to the papers.”

“You want to have sex because it's too hard to do it with other people?”

“No.” The hand slid up, fingers squeezing right into his inner thigh. “I want you to come in my arse because I want you to come in my arse.” Delicate nips went down his neck while he shuddered. “Up to you, though.” Mark smirked. Kian rolled his eyes.

“Every damn time.”

There was a chuckle. “Don't blame me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I'm going to go down on you in a minute,” Mark murmured. “You want me annoyed while you're that close to my teeth?”

“You don't have to go down on me at all.” Fingers were already fumbling open his jeans, though, and it wasn't like he was moving to stop it. There was a hand around him a second later, already moving slow and firm. He hissed, head tipping back against the bedhead. “You have to go down on me.” He conceded, biting his lip when he heard a wanting snicker. “Fuck.” The hand squeezed tighter, twisting on the upstroke. “Fuck,” he gasped again.

“Knew it.” He was being straddled, then, was yanking Mark down into a hard kiss that seemed to take the younger boy a little by surprise. He smirked, glad he could at least get his own back, even for the moment right before Mark got his bearings and growled, tugging a little harder.

“Mm...” A mouth trailed down his throat and he arched into it, eyes falling closed contentedly. No matter all the arguments against he did love this. Feeling a tongue on his collarbone, a hand squeezing him slowly. It was just comfortable. His best friend slowly... slowly... kissing down his chest while buttons were flicked upon by clever fingers. “You want to fuck me?” he murmured, barely a breath against Kian's nipple. “I'll let you fuck me.”

“Mark...” he groaned. Mark's words seem to have physical form, caressing him almost as hard as the hand on his cock. It squeezed, starting a slow, pulsing rhythm. A thumb pressed into the slit hard enough to make his head spin.

“How you want me? You want me to sit on your cock? You want to bend me over the bed?” It was low, teasing. Kian gulped, mouth too dry. A tongue dipped into the well of his navel, prodding so deep as to feel like it was inside him. He arched. Growled. An enticing chuckle vibrated through him. “I'm so fucking open for you.”

“Jesus,” he breathed. He wondered what the others would say if they heard Mark talking like this. He'd been surprised himself that first time when Mark had told him he wanted to eat him out until he was raw. Hadn't expected something that filthy to come out of someone that sweet. But shit, fingernails were digging into his arse, there was a mouth sliding down the crease of his thigh, and he was about to fall apart.

“Fuck me.” Mark's cheek dragged up the side of his cock, mouth angling to run his tongue over the head. And there was a sight. Completely obscene, a tongue stuck out while his hand rubbed it against his face like he was trying to absorb it into his skin. “So fucking hard, Ki. Look at you. Want you to come all over my face. Want to taste you.”

“Please...” Then hot. Wet. His hips lifted off the bed higher than his body should have allowed, arching in time to a pleased grunt. Eyes looked up, big and beseeching, a filthy snigger hidden somewhere in the depths, and that was him just about done, crying out and pressing deeper, breath stolen by swollen lips and a sucking mouth.

Mark didn't reply. Couldn't. Kian could see himself moving in Mark's cheek, see eyes closing and settling, feel it when he shifted a little and he could feel a tight throat swallowing then relaxing around him. His fingers fisted in dark hair. Mark's fingers stroked gently at his thighs, thumbs rolling at his balls.

“Go slow, love,” he gasped, heard a pleased growl. Shit, that was deep. “Like that.” His feet shifted on the sheets, trying to find some sort of purchase. When he looked down Mark was looking up again.

Shit. Yes. Okay.

“God...” His hips lifted. Mark rolled with it, pulling up just a little before plunging back down. “Wet.”

“Mm...” It rumbled around him. He tugged, felt a spike of want when red lips mouthed at empty air for a second, trying to suck him back in. He shifted back, laughed when Mark crawled after him, still trying to lunge at his crotch like it was a carrot on a stick, both of them giggling. He guided Mark up into a kiss, feeling a hand stroke down his stomach.

“Come here,” he breathed. Mark moaned in acquiescence. Kian grabbed the lube and a condom, hating himself for having them so close to hand. Blue eyes watched him roll it on, darkened when Kian caressed himself to slickness. “Turn around.”

“Yes...” A last kiss sucked at his mouth, then Kian was guiding him around to kneel over his lap, a back against his chest, arm wrapping around a strong waist while his free hand tilted himself up, Mark looking back over his shoulder with a bitten lip.

He sank down with a growl, Kian's hand guiding him slowly. A hand fisted hard on his thigh, gasps blurting from Mark's throat in soft agony. He kissed the back of a shaking shoulder, felt the last of the drop.

“Unh...” There was a startled hiss. _“Kian.”_

“Mark.” Mark was taller than him. He leaned his forehead on a slick shoulder, felt Mark's thighs tremble on his lap. “Jesus.” Mark squeezed. They both whined, then giggled, strong hands relaxing a little, trembling open while he stroked gently over a tensed stomach. “Shhshhshh...” Mark cried out again. “It's okay. It's okay.” He closed his eyes, tried to keep them on the right side of whatever precarious apex they were balanced on.

“I'm...” Hips rocked. “I'm...”

“I know.” He held Mark still, wanted to say things he couldn't put into words. How this was perfection. How it was never like this. Never had been. Not with anyone else. How the soft, sobbing gasps coming from a heaving chest were music, the heat of Mark's skin fire, glowing deep in his gut. “Breathe with me.”

“Too...” Legs shifted. “God, so...” Kian grasped him, pushed a hand into dark hair and twisted him into a kiss as his hand took up a stroke. The way Mark always liked it. Fast and thrumming to a shared pulse. It was awkward. Mark's face bent down, Kian's craning up, meeting somewhere hard and sloppy in the middle. A hand closed around his, and he started to rock as they stroked together, Mark's thighs flopping out while he jolted himself into that excruciating heat.

Mark leaned forward slightly, still rocking back, and Kian groaned at the shift, hands slowly tracing a long spine as he was ridden, Mark's hand taking up the stroke. Digging into the dimples above a perfect arse, climbing up to dig into shifting shoulderblades, thumbs kneading up a corded neck.

“There,” he breathed, heard Mark groan. “You like that?”

“...yes...” It was gasped into every breath. “...yes...yes...yes...yes...”

“You like me fucking you?”

“...yes... _yes_...”

“Baby...” His hands trailed back down. He tilted back a little, saw himself plunge in, draw out, Mark's hips working jagged and fast, sweat slick between them. Gripped him, thumbs sliding down the crease and spreading, watching it. Feeling Mark shiver, cry. Watching muscles flutter and squeeze.

“I...”

“That's beautiful,” he muttered. Mark moaned. “That's so beautiful.” A lump filled his throat. He didn't know why. A hand gripped his knee for leverage, squeezing, feet shifting near his hips as Mark drove back, braced on his knees. He spread the man in his lap wider, thumbs digging him open, felt him pinch deliciously.

“Kian...”

“I'm gonna come.” He bit his lip, feeling the tense, the tingle in his toes, the heat grasping it out of him. “You're gonna make me come.”

“Yes...” Mark gasped. His cheeks were pink when he looked back over his shoulder. And that was the best bit. Dazed blue eyes, a panting mouth, lips slick and red. “Need it.” Kian didn't want to. Wanted this forever. He let go of that gorgeous arse, closed his arms around a shifting waist, yanked the other boy back and felt him heave, looked over to watch a hand move fast.

“You close?”

“Yes...” Mark arched, tensed. Relaxed. Hips still moving. Christ. Fucking Christ. Tensed again. Kian groaned, pulled them flush, hand picking up the stroke again, mouth finding a gasping kiss. Throbbing flesh slipping through his grip, Mark's toes curling against his hips and pained wheezes blurting between them.

Kian held him. Felt him tense again.

“Oh...”

“Come for me,” Kian whispered. Mark jerked, cried out. Didn't come. Kian kissed him hard. Felt him moan, felt him shiver and tremble and grab his thigh again.

He wished Mark could come first. Wished it for reasons he couldn't express and didn't know how to explain; there was something heartbreaking about it, glorious in equal measure, but he was done. Jerking and crying and feeling like he was overflowing somehow, grabbing Mark tight and sinking teeth into a broad shoulder. Feeling their hands move together. Feeling fingers dig into the long muscle of his thigh. Pain and fire and so fucking beautiful as Mark's hips kept moving, taking him in.

“Ki...” Mark gasped. Kian stuttered to a halt, breathless and spent. Watched Mark's head rock forward. “God... _yes...yes...I..._ ”

Slick spill, hot and the smell of sex, of Mark. He didn't break the stroke, though he could barely keep himself sat up. Wanted to fall. But not without Mark. Not until he was done, and...

“I... I love you...” he heard Mark whisper, felt it stammer in his ears. Closed his eyes and kept going, fingers rolling out the last spurts, feeling a shiver around him as Mark sank back, Kian catching him until they were sprawled together against the pillows.

Kian started to laugh.

Mark pushed off with a groan, flopping onto his face on the bed. Kian reached out a hand to run through sweaty hair, smiling when an eye cracked open, peering at him.

“Unh.”

“Yeah,” he croaked, felt it catch in his throat. He slid his hand down, cupped it over an arse that felt sweaty and abused, slid his fingers up the tensing crack, squeezing gently. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Eyes fell closed again. Kian rolled over to kiss him gently on the cheek, felt a sated chuckle. He flopped onto his back again.

A hand gathered his up.

“You still want me to leave?” Mark whispered.

Kian looked at him. At closed eyes, hiding the gaze that had been so certain before, the filthy bravado that always felt a little bit unexpected and jarring. At soft bow lips that pursed like they were waiting to deny something.

“You can stay for a bit,” he decided. “If you like.”

“Only if it's okay.” Blue eyes opened again, studying him. Kian squeezed his hand again.

“Marky?”

“Yeah?”

“The memo about finding other people...” He hesitated for a moment. Swallowed hard. “Maybe we should put a pin in that. For a bit.”

“Oh.” A nervous smile circled the edge of Mark's mouth, a blush spilling into his cheeks. “Um. That'd be okay.”

“Just... you know. Because it's safer.”

“Yeah.” Eyes sparkled, though, looking cautiously pleased. Kian wanted not to feel what he did at that look, a startled rush of warmth, wanted not to... “Just for a bit.”

“For a bit.” He closed his eyes, looked away. He felt Mark shift. Felt a head settle carefully in his shoulder, an arm drape around his waist. His fingers slid through soft hair, his mouth pressing a kiss to a slick forehead. “Stay here while I sleep?”

He felt Mark nod, felt the arm tighten. A kiss brushed his shoulder.

Sleep started to trickle into his limbs.

He'd deal with this later.

 


End file.
